


Bound By The Wrist

by CupOfGenderfluid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Psychic Bond, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, bond, sterek au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfGenderfluid/pseuds/CupOfGenderfluid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek AU where at the age of 18 destiny writes the name of your soulmate on your left wrist. Stiles and Derek share different views of the same conflict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destiny's Taunting

Stiles watched the clock the night before his birthday, anxious to know who destiny chose as his soulmate. He watched the time go by which seemed like forever, every second he started to get even more worried. He had a feeling who it was but he hopped it wasn't true. The clock finally struck midnight and Stiles closed his eyes as a burning sensation stung his left wrist. It was a heated feeling, a bit uncomfortable but not so much painful. It was all over soon and Stiles finally looked down to check who's name was on his wrist. He screamed. As he suspected it was who he thought, the one person he knew he could never have. The one person who hated, no, despised him. The one person he foolishly loved.

Good thing it was the weekend and his dad was working the night shift because he started to throw things at the walls of his room. He went through many stages of grief, sadness , anger, acceptance, frustration and then lapsed again to sadness where he just laid in bed and sobbed into his pillow. All he ever wanted was to love someone and be loved in return. Was that too much to ask for? He had always been so loyal to his friends, he had tolerated being second best and being constantly reminded he was annoying or just a hold back. He only wished that just this one time, one bloody time, he would get a happy ending.

The next day he woke up, pillow damp and his eyes puffy and red from crying himself to sleep. He sighed and looked at his wrist again, checking if maybe it was a miracle and the name had changed. He winced when he saw it remained the same. He sighed, having no more tears to cry, besides his dad was probably home now so he couldn't go off and cry, he didn't want to talk about it just yet. So went down to make himself some breakfast and went back upstairs after to work on some homework. He hadn't even noticed the sound of the window slide open and someone slipping inside.

"Stiles." Addressed the unexpected company. Stiles gripped his pencil at the voice which he knew so well. "Derek..." He replied, trying to keep his voice steady, but it ended up sounding quite broken. He wasn't sure if he was glad or disappointed that Derek didn't seem to pay any mind to it. "You're 18 now." He stated, obviously implying to the name destiny tattooed onto their wrists. Derek had had his for a long time since he was older than Stiles, but he always wore some sort of bandage or cuff to hide his wrist, and if anyone asked he always replied with 'Destiny isn't always right.' which was exactly what Stiles had been thinking about, recalling the time Scott had asked Derek about his soulmate. 

Stiles nodded. "Y-Yeah. Don't worry about it, I know you hate me. So let's just skip the lecture, k?" He said flatly.

Derek frowned. "I don't hate you, Stiles. I just think you're a handful sometimes." He defended as he sat down at the edge of Stiles bed. "Look, I know this /thing/"-He said motioning to his wrist-"is just done screw up, but I just wanted to let you know that to could always cover it up or whatever. Besides there has been cases when soulmates didn't get together." He tried to comfort. He truth was, he didn't hate Stiles, he really didn't, far from it actually. 

Stiles sighed and stood up from his computer chair and pulled his hood up to hide his face. "Derek, stop it. I know I'm annoying, I know that. You don't need to make excuses." He said, his heart feeling like it was being gripped and ripped out of his chest. The thought of covering up his wrist made him sad, also it made him sad that Derek covered his wrist. Oh how he wished that him and Derek could just walk around with eachothers names on their wrists proudly. But that wasn't the case here. " I gotta go..." 

Derek stood up from the bed. "Hey, where are you going?" Asked Derek as he followed Stiles. 

Stiles turned around abruptly and shouted "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He looked up at Derek with a pained expression, his eyes full of grief. "Just leave me alone for now... I gotta go.." He begged before running out of his house, making sure not to wake his dad. 

Derek was left dumbfounded. Stiles never raised his voice at him. He has seen Stiles in pain before, but never because of him, never at him. He already felt guilty, the fact that their bond was almost complete didn't help either. Now they have become of age, they both have the second step of their bond which alows them to feel each others emotions such as pain and sorrow and all that. Also their telepathic communication is limited, but still there. The final step was to become one as mates, as lovers. And that was something Derek hadn't bothered looking into just yet since he doubted him and Stiles would get to that. 

As much as his newly acquired instincts told him, Derek left Stiles alone like he requested, he didn't want to push it, and he knew Stiles just needed some time to himself. It wouldn't be easy to know your soulmate was the big, bad, sourwolf. To be honest Derek wouldn't mind too much if Stiles wanted to be his mate. Sure, the kid was a piece of work, but he meant good. Stiles was very loyal, and such a kind soul and anyone would be lucky to have him as a mate. But how Derek saw it was, Stiles wasn't lucky to have Derek as a soulmate. Derek was like fire, you can't touch it no matter how much you want to. He was scared he would shatter what good was in Stiles, he didn't want to break that smile, to dim the light in his beautiful cinnamon brown eyes.


	2. Getting Over Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Stiles wants is to forget the world for just a couple hours, Derek wants him to quit asking for pizza.

Stiles escaped to the woods where he had been going to a lot of the times when he felt like he needed to get away and cry or scream, which is exactly what he did. He ended up kicking stones around, breaking branches, hitting trees with branches and just crying and ranting to blow of steam. "Damn you, Derek Hale! Destiny, why are you torturing me like this?!" He cried as he fell to all fours, gripping a handful of fallen autumn leaves. His figure shook as he cried in pants. "I've been so good, I've done so much... Sure people find me annoying, but did you have you pick the one freaking person who hates me the most?! Why couldn't you pick someone else? Is there really no one else..? " he spoke to the air as he rolled over onto his back, starring up at the sky, tears running down the sides of his eyes. 

Stiles knew he was undeniably in love with Derek Hale, he shouldn't be, he didn't really have a reason to be in love with him, but shit happens. He should be happy that they we're bonded but he was quite the opposite. What was the point in being chosen as soulmates if Derek didn't want him? Derek couldn't love you, why would he? That was probably why he always covered his wrist, probably ashamed that destiny marked him with Stiles' name. The boy was so lost, he didn't know what to do. Maybe he should just wait until the bond dissolves. That's what happens after a long period of time away from your bonded soulmate. Being deprived of each other causes a slight discomfort and even the sense of loneliness or a desperate need to be near the other but Stiles knew it would be better for both of them to break the bond. He didn't want Derek to know how he felt.

Stiles stared up at the sky for long while before looking in a hollowed out log which was stuffed with leaves, he took out a bottle of Whiskey which he hid for when he really needed a break. He figured now was a good time. He sat on the ground, back against the log as he popped off the cap and just stared St the bottle and it's golden-bronze liquid inside before taking a swing of it, the alcohol burning the back of his throat. He exhaled with a bit of discomfort as he closed his eyes and shook his head, he wasn't a big drinker but sometimes he saw the burning was worth the hour or so of drunken bliss. He took another swing, and another.

~~~

Derek had made his way to his loft where he stayed for a bit, trying to think about Stiles, specifically how Stiles reacted. To be honest, despite the fact he doesn't think he is a good lover, he always just wasn't that attracted to Stiles. Just because destiny said they we're meant to be, doesn't mean he had to like him right now, and like he said, destiny could be wrong. But, Derek didn't deny that there was a possibility that fate.would have them falling in love sometime down the road. The thought puzzled Derek because Stiles didn't seem like his type, specially since Derek had souly been with females and the 6 year age gap between him and Stiles. Good thing Stiles was now 18, legal age, so Derek didn't so much feel so filthy about the though of them getting together. 

It had been a couple hours since Derek had visited Stiles and Derek couldn't help but feel the need to be with him. Maybe it was the bond, or maybe he was just genuinely concerned about the how's well being. Hell, it was probably both. Derek tried to ignore the urge until he couldn't take it any longer. He sat down on his couch and took a breather before closing his eyes, concentrating on their bond, trying to contact Stiles telepatically. There was a pulling sensation on the sourwolf's heart while doing this, it was due to the connection and it felt rather odd.

~~~

Stiles by this time was wasted and just laying on the ground again, starring up at the sky and giggling between hiccups. He frowned at the rigging sensation at his heart, but he tried to ignore it, he was drunk off his ass after all, empty bottle in hand. He didn't know how long he had be laying there, but frankly he didn't really care. He just enjoyed himself and his drunken thoughts and talking to nothing but himself and the trees around him. 

~~~  
Derek frowned, feeling his mind grow fuzzy and his vision blurring. He felt dizzy and he figured it was just because this was the first time he has attempted to contact Stiles telepatically. He didn't suspect the truth, Stiles didn't seem like the type to go and get drunk in the woods. So, Derek cut off the connection "Well that was usless..." He murmured before just relaxing for a bit, turning on the TV to distract himself. But, naturally he had grown too bothered to not do anything. So he texted Stiles several times after a period of time, his texts soon being sent closer together. Most of them were just "What are you doing? SH" And "Are you ok? DH" or "Stiles answer me dammit. DH". Though soon enough Derek had become both annoyed at the thought of being ignored and worried about Stiles. So he groaned as he got up to grab his leather jacket and head out of the loft.

After checking at Stiles house, no one was home, Sheriff Stilinski probably had a call in or was just out. Stiles' precious blue Jeep was still parked in the driveway so he figured Stiles couldn't have gone far. He searched the whole neighborhood but couldn't find him, he texted Scott but he didn't have any luck either, so his last resort was the woods, which now come to think of it, should have been the first place he looked. After all, Stiles did want to be alone and where's a better place to be alone than the woods?

It was about ten minutes into his walk when Derek found Stiles giggling like an idiot of the ground. Derek frowned, then raised an eyebrow. "Stiles, the hell are you doing? You've been out here for hours. Why didn't you answer my texts?" he asked and he yanked Stiles up to his feet, but the boy only fell forwards onto Derek, empty bottle slipping from his fingers. Derek saw it and gripped Stiles' shoulders, holding him back as he sniffed him out. "Are you drunk?" he questioned, curling his nose up at the thought and smell. Stiles only giggled in response. "Nah, jussst kinda. Ya know, werewolfies can't get drunk, I dun think. I tried to get Scott drunk when herm and what's her face broke up and he didn't get even like... like... ah man... What if apples tasted like bananas.. or if like... carrots were blue. Ah man, I could use some pizza. Can we get pizza? I'd really like some-" Stiles cocked his head to the side and barfed a bucket load, Derek jumped back so not to get any on him, Stiles was just there wobbling around, laughing and pointing at Derek. "Don't look at me like that, you look weird when you look at me like tha- Can we get pizza?" He asked again. Derek sighed and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Like it so far?  
> Leave a comment telling me what you think, and any suggestions you have.
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr for updates: EpicNerdGasim.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
